The Fall
by norearviewmirrors
Summary: Elena's POV in 3x06 when she carries out the plan to capture Stefan. half at the party, half on the bleachers. : Please Review and Enjoy : Humour because shes drunk ;


Elena's POV

It was getting late in the party, and everyone was playing their part well, I know I was. I watched as some unlucky freshman tried his first keg stand and I chanted for him to "chug" I laughed and was suddenly nostalgic of the days before my parents died, when I was not much different from that freshman. I chanted as I remembered when I was that fun, when I funneled my first beer, or played beer pong and flip cup for the first time.

I looked ahead of me and saw him- Stefan, just about 15 feet from me, leaning against a tree like I was, and just like that, the nostalgia was gone, replaced by us daring eachother with our eyes, calling eachother's bluffs. He called mine first, and in retaliation I took another gulp from my red cup, remembering how much I had always enjoyed beer, and he lifted his glass to do the same. For one reason or the other, maybe I wanted his attention, or I wanted him to worry, I didn't bring my cup back down when he did, it stayed at my mouth, pouring down my throat and I watched him watch me through my lashes…until I lowered my empty cup, and relished in the feeling of it pouring down my throat, of it making me like Stefan- indifferent. When I was done enjoying the moment I looked back at Stefan, playing with my eyes, daring him to say something, and knowing he wouldn't. Something flashed in his eyes, and I was surprised my –uh not sober- eyes caught it. It was a moment of struggle, of helplessness, and then he walked away.

I stayed at my tree, holding a refilled cup that Caroline had brought me, keeping it close to my lips, as if at any moment I would decide to chug it all, and black out for the night. I was a lightweight, and I'd already passed my limit an hour before, I was surprised I was still upright. But I was feeling nauseous, and I needed someone, so I looked around for familiar faces, and the first one I saw- was Damon. He was flirting with Rebekah, it was his part of the plan, and he was doing a great job at making it look good, but I was woozy, and I couldn't let Stefan see any trace of worry on me, only recklessness, and carelessness- with apathy in its truest state. I stared at Damon, wondering if it would be too awful of me to go interrupt their moment for help, when suddenly Stefan was in my ear, muttering something about jealousy, about me giving his brother a certain look.

It was difficult to make out all his words, though I was trying hard to keep up. In all honesty I didn't even realize I was giving Damon a look, and I wasn't about to be held responsible for my facial expressions when in this state. I took another gulp of my drink, hoping the alcohol would drown everything out. But then I was frustrated with Stefan, did he not realize how much I loved him? I quickly turned around and half yelled "I'm not jealous Stefan" but I didn't mean to yell, I was just frustrated…and a bit drunk, then a rush came over me, and the whole area seemed to spin, and I almost lost my balance. "My mistake then" he apologized with his charming smile, God he was beautiful, I was halfway about to swoon over him when I realized I had to get out, get away from him. "Follow the plan, lure hum out" my inside voice reminded me, it was confusing, but I was sure. "Whatever, I'm out of here" I muttered before him, before walking away, leaving him to wonder where I was going, but I knew he would follow me, Ripper or not, he would love and protect me no matter what.

I suddenly didn't know where I was headed, but my legs knew, my feet guided me, and all I could think of was that I needed air, though I had been outside the entire time, I needed my own air. I needed space from everything. This part of the plan was never lined out, I promised everyone I would handle it, but I never planned it myself either. Finally I was somewhere familiar, the football field. I looked at the bleachers and remembered freshman year when Bonnie, Caroline and I came out to watch Matt and Tyler play their first game, yelling "GO TIMBERWOLVES" and smoothly taking sips from the tequila filled water bottle that we had snuck in. I stared at the spot where we, I walked up the steps and lied down in the spot, looking at the stars, and wondering how my life got this way.

Now don't get me wrong, I was not that drunk, I was pretty tipsy but that was all, though I knew I would have to act as though I was when Stefan arrived, I still had to have a grasp on what was happening around me.

When Stefan showed up, I played it all up, I began wiggling my arms, and batting my eyes, making comments about the stars, and how I'd forgotten the constellations. He called me out-"you're drunk, you need to go home" he said, I could tell he was slightly enjoying this, and perhaps he was enjoying the fact that he was protecting me, and it made him feel like old times again. I wasn't sure. "Fine, lemme find my car" I mumbled, I raised my head from the bleachers, and then a leg and an arm, working slowly. When I was finally standing, I fell off to a side, and grabbed hold of the side bar for stability.

We bantered back and forth, for a bit, and he finished the conversation with an "alright I'm driving you home, c'mon" and he walked down the steps. Plan… what was the plan? I forgot how I was supposed to distract him, and the memory was hidden in the nausea from the beer. Damn. So I thought on my feet, looking to the side bar that I had been leaning on, this would do. I swung my one leg over the bar, and then the other, suddenly unsure if I made the right decision as Stefan turned around.

"What are you, 5?" he mocked "Get down"

'Why?" I laughed, mocking him back "are you afraid that I'm going to fa-.." I trailed off as I let one of my legs give out, causing me to slip, but kept myself steady by holding onto the rail. Though I was terrified, I laughed, and I couldn't tell you why. But as I slipped, before catching the rail, I saw Stefan jump, just the slightest, as if he could reach me from where he was standing.

I made a comment about Klaus, and he teased me more, "you're hilarious". I kicked it up higher, tried to hold on to the rail by my elbows and wiggled my fingers at him, "look Stefan, no hands" I taunted, but this time when I slipped it wasn't on purpose, and I barely grabbed the bar in time. I think somewhere in Stefan he knew what I was doing, because the look in his eyes as he jumped, wasn't fear, but a begging look that asked me to please stop this, stop playing with him, that he had had enough for tonight, and his heart was weak.

But I only saw the look for half a second before my hands slipped, this wasn't planned, I was falling, and I let out a shriek, hoping I was right about everything. The wind pushed against my back and I was sure I would hit the ground I suddenly realized I wasn't falling anymore, I felt his arms holding me, and my hair barely touching the ground, reminding me how close I was.

As Stefan stood, he assessed my face, making sure there was no trace of pain. Then he studied my eyes, which I was trying so hard to keep open now, and I looked back at him half guiltily, half gratefully, our faces only inches apart. "I knew you'd catch me" I told him, and I think that was when he figured out what was happening, but it didn't look like he cared, I lifted myself out of his arms, and stood up on my own, allowing my lips to graze his cheek as I did so. There was a look that he gave me though, as if he knew what was coming, knew that Alaric stood behind him, and he knew that it had to be done.

Looking back on that night, I think Stefan knew what was about to happen to him, because vampires can hear very well, especially when they're on a human diet, so he had to have heard Ric come behind him. I was doing this to help him.

This is what we do, we save each other, no matter the price, because we know eachother that well. I have no regrets from that night, other than not whispering an "I love you" to him before Ric took his aim, or kissing his cheek as I left his saving arms.


End file.
